Regret
by Suki Pie
Summary: "Aku tidak membutuhkan butler sepertimu, Tetsuya."/"Berhentilah bersikap seolah-olah Seijuuro-sama bisa melakukan semuanya tanpa bantuan siapa-siapa. Anda tidak sendirian, Seijuuro-sama."/"Tetsuya, bodoh!"/"Seijuuro-sama, tersenyumlah."/AU! Warning Inside! For Shiori Kurotsu's Birthday. Happy birthday, Dear! Happy Reading! X3


_"Aku tidak butuh siapa-siapa. Sekalipun para pelayan rumah sering kali menemaniku bahkan ketika aku berulang tahun pun, aku tidak membutuhkan mereka! Yang kuinginkan hanyalah sendiri! Atau paling tidak kau menemaniku…_

_Tetsuya." _

—Akashi Seijuuro—

**.**

_"Seijuuro-sama, jika keluarga diibaratkan seperti seekor gurita dan kita tak dapat benar-benar terlepas dari tentakelnya, namun dalam lubuk hati kita, kau pasti bisa merasakannya. Kalau kita tak pernah benar-benar ingin lepas."_

—Kuroko Tetsuya—

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Regret"**

**Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki **

**Rated : T**

**Warning : AU. Typo(s). OOC. YoungMaster!Akashi. Buttler!Kuroko. **

**.**

**.**

**By : Sukikawai-chan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Birthday Shiori-chan~~~ *hug* **

**Happy Reading ^o^**

* * *

"Sei-chan, Mama perkenalkan _butler_ baru yang akan selalu menjagamu. Kuharap kau bisa akrab dengannya,"

"Dia akan menjadi _bodyguard_ pribadimu, Seijuuro. Papa sudah memilih _butler_ terbaik untukmu. Pastikan kau tidak membuat masalah dengannya,"

Akashi Seijuuro tidak mau mendengar. Bukan karena ia seorang anak durhaka kepada orang tuanya dan membantah semua perintah mereka, tidak, ia tidak seperti itu. Ayahnya sendiri yang sudah mendidiknya sejak umur lima tahun sampai ia mau menginjak umur delapan tahun nanti, tentang bagaimana kedisplinan itu. Tentang sebuah kemenangan. Tentang bahwa nama keluarga Akashi yang disandangnya selalu benar. Sempurna. Tak ada kata kekalahan dalam setiap bisnis yang dijalankannya.

Untuk itu, terbentuklah pribadi seorang Akashi Seijuuro. Walau umurnya masih terbilang belia, namun Ayah dan Ibunya sudah bisa membuat seorang Akashi Seijuuro menjadi anak yang cerdas melebihi anak-anak seusianya.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan _butler_ sepertimu, Tetsuya."

Oh satu hal lagi, jangan lupakan juga sifat egoisme dan prefeksinonisnya yang begitu tinggi. Menyebalkan, memang.

Mengingat Akashi Seijuuro di sini seorang tuan muda yang baru saja duduk di kelas tiga bangku sekolah dasar.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Seijuuro-sama. Mulai saat ini, mohon bantuannya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Tik… tik… tik… _

Sepasang alisnya saling bertautan. Ada setitik cahaya di sana, yang masuk melewati kornea matanya dan membuat kelopaknya bergerak tak tentu. Ditambah lagi suara detik jam yang begitu mengganggu. Ah, tidak. Ia mendengar suara lain. Suara ketukan pintu, terjadi dalam tiga ketukan. Terdengar pelan dan teratur. Setelah itu, suara langkah kaki yang menjadi bunyi selanjutnya. Bergema melintasi ruangannya, begitu anggun. Selang beberapa detik, bunyi kain yang bergesekan dengan besi di atasnya memecah segalanya. Lagi-lagi, sekali tirai dibuka, maka cahaya mentari akan seenaknya masuk dan mengganggu mimpi indahnya. Terlebih lagi diikuti oleh ucapan,

"Selamat pagi, Seijuuro-sama. Ini sudah waktunya Anda bangun,"

Dan dibalas dengan erangan protes dari mulut sang tuan muda, Akashi Seijuuro. Satu tangan kecilnya menarik selimut hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Pergi sana, Tetsuya. Aku masih mengantuk," racaunya tidak jelas dan sedikit mengigau. Jika bukan Kuroko yang membangunkannya—dan sang Ayah yang melakukannya—bisa dipastikan Akashi akan langsung terbangun sebelum Ayahnya datang ke dalam kamar.

"Tidak boleh seperti itu, Seijuuro-sama." kekehan pelan terdengar, sayup-sayup. Dan semakin terdengar menyebalkan bagi Akashi karena rasa kantuknya mulai menghilang. "Bukankah pagi ini adalah hari yang penting bagi Seijuuro-sama?"

Satu kata 'penting' masuk melewati sensor pendengarannya, selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuhnya terbuka, hingga kepala kecil bersurai merah tersembul dibaliknya. Sudut matanya mengerling, menatap tajam seseorang yang berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya. Sedikit kesal, sebenarnya. Setiap pagi melihat senyum ramah yang selalu terpasang di wajah Kuroko.

"Apa maksudmu dengan hari penting?"

Sebelah alis Kuroko terangkat. "Eh? Seijuuro-sama tidak ingat?"

Perempatan siku-siku muncul di dahi Akashi. Ia menyentak selimutnya cepat dan segera mengambil posisi duduk. Mengambil bantal putih di belakangnya, lalu melemparnya secara asal ke arah Kuroko. Ya, walaupun asal, bantal itu tepat mengenai wajah sang _butler_.

"Jangan bermain-main denganku, Tetsuya! Kau pikir aku peduli dengan hari penting yang kau maksud? Aku jamin kau akan berkata bahwa Mama dan Papa akan mengajakku makan malam atau menghabiskan waktu denganku sepanjang hari ini dan berakhir—"

"—dengan kesibukkan mereka masing-masing," Kuroko menyela, "Begitu maksud Seijuuro-sama?"

Akashi memberenggut. Lihat, _butler _macam apa yang dengan seenaknya memotong pembicaraan tuannya sendiri? Ditambah lagi, kalimat tadi terdengar seperti sindiran bagi Akashi. Ah, tidak, Akashi selalu merasa setiap kalimat yang diucapkan Kuroko selalu bermakna sindiran untuknya. Secara halus sekalipun. Dan yang paling membuatnya kesal—

"Ayo cepat bersiap, Seijuuro-sama," Kuroko membungkuk, mengambil bantal yang dilempar Akashi tadi di bawah lantai, tepat di kakinya. Menepuknya sebentar, setelah itu menempatkan kembali di samping tubuh Akashi. "Aku sudah menyiapkan masakan kesukaan Anda,"

—ketika Kuroko bersikap tenang dan tidak menunjukan rasa marahnya sedikit pun. Selalu dibalas dengan senyuman. Selalu. Ketika ia bangun di pagi hari dan tertidur di malam hari.

"Memang… hari penting apa yang kau maksud, Tetsuya?" mau tak mau, akhirnya Akashi luluh juga. Kedua kakinya bergerak menuruni tempat tidur, seperti matanya yang terus mengikuti langkah Kuroko menuju lemari pakaiannya.

"Kalau Seijuuro-sama tidak bisa menebaknya, maka aku belum bisa mengatakannya," sahut Kuroko kalem. Menbuka lemari dan mengeluarkan beberapa pakaian yang sudah tergantung rapi. Membandingkannya sebentar, setelah itu memlihi satu di antara pilihan yang lain.

Mendengarnya, Akashi mendengus angkuh. "Kau menyebalkan, Tetsuya,"

"Terima kasih,"

"Dan aku tidak sedang memujimu,"

"Aku tahu itu,"

Akashi semakin keki. Ia sadar, Kuroko Tetsuya berbeda dengan beberapa _butler_ sebelumnya yang pernah menjadi _butler_ pribadinya. Jika mereka-mereka sebelumnya hanya akan terdiam menanggapi setiap kalimat pedasnya, berbeda dengan Kuroko yang sering kali menimpalinya. Terdengar datar, meski dalam bahasa yang sopan. Namun tetap saja, Akashi menjadi jengkel ketika mendengarnya.

Sepasang mata bulat Akashi memicing. Mencoba menebak bagaimana isi pikiran Kuroko selama ini ketika menghadapinya. Bagaimana emosi yang dirasakannya. Apakah marah namun berusaha ditutupinya? Atau… Kuroko sudah lelah sehingga gertakan yang dibuatnya hanyalah angin lalu?

"Seijuuro-sama, jangan memandangku seperti itu,"

Ah, Kuroko terlalu jujur. Walau terkadang ekspresi datar—bahkan bisa dibilang wajah tanpa ekspresi—pemuda itu terlihat menyebalkan di mata Akashi.

"Tetsuya, coba kemari sebentar,"

Kuroko menghela napas. Tidak merasa aneh ketika Akashi memerintahnya seperti itu. Mengikuti gerak tangan Akashi memintanya untuk mendekat. Begitu langkah kakinya berhenti di depan si surai merah, Kuroko membungkuk sedikit, mengikuti gestur Akashi agar mensejajarkan tingginya.

"Ada apa Seijuuro—"

Puk! Puk!

Kuroko bisa merasakan kedua tangan kecil Akashi menangkup pipi kanan dan kirinya. Membingkainya dengan erat. Tangan kecil itu hangat, menjalar di setiap inci wajah Kuroko. Terkejut, tentu saja. Terkadang… anak ini benar-benar!

"Kapan kau berhenti menjadi _butler_-ku, Tetsuya?"

Iris birunya mendelik. "Sampai kontrakku dengan Akashi-sama selesai, Seijuuro-sama."

"Dan kapan itu?"

Terdiam sejenak, sampai seulas senyum tipis tersungging di wajah Kuroko. Manis. Dipaksakan, sebenarnya. "Ketika aku tidak lagi dibutuhkan di sini,"

"Dan jika aku tidak membutuhkanmu sekarang?"

"Apakah membangunkan Seijuuro-sama di pagi hari tidak disebut dengan bantuan?"

Akashi terdiam. Irisnya memicing begitu mendapati senyum Kuroko terlihat semakin lebar, menyembunyikan deretan giginya. Mendengus karenanya, kedua tangan kecil yang membingkai wajah sang _butler_ terlepas dan menarik paksa handuk berwarna putih yang bertengger di lengan kanan Kuroko. Melayangkan tatapan sesaat pada Kuroko, setelah itu berjalan melewatinya.

"Tetsuya, aku tidak ingin airnya terlalu panas,"

Kuroko terkekeh pelan, menegakkan tubuhnya, lalu berjalan mengikuti Akashi di belakang. "Aku mengerti,"

Untuk itu Akashi benci seorang _butler_ seperti Kuroko. Pemuda itu selalu bisa membuatnya seperti ini. Katakanlah, ia kalah lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akashi tak habis pikir, mengapa Ayah dan Ibunya bisa mempekerjakan seorang _butler_ yang baru saja berumur delapan belas tahun seperti Kuroko Tetsuya?

Ini bukan maksud Akashi menginginkan seorang _butler_ yang tua renta seperti kepala pelayan rumahnya. Yang membuatnya bingung hanyalah, mengapa _butler_ semuda itu bisa bekerja di rumahnya yang besar? _Well_, Ayahnya sendiri memang tipikal orang yang prefeksionis. Memilih pelayan rumah saja harus dilakukan dengan hati-hati. Harus seseorang yang bisa dipercaya. Telaten ketika bekerja. Termasuk tidak pernah membuat kesalahan.

Dan semua itu berlaku juga bagi Kuroko Tetsuya.

Sejujurnya, ia tak pernah menginginkan seorang _butler _pribadi. Yang harus mengikutinya kemana-mana, menyiapkan sarapan dan segala keperluannya, ketika ia bangun dan tidur, mengantar-jemput ke sekolah, dan yang terakhir…

"Seijuuro-sama, kita sudah sampai."

… menemaninya ketika ia kesepian.

Huh! Yang benar saja! Memang berapa _butler_ yang sudah diusirnya ketika dirinya tidak membutuhkan mereka sama sekali? Toh yang Akashi tahu, mereka hanya membutuhkan uang Ayahnya. Mereka digaji hanya untuk menjaganya. Dalam hal fisik, bukan dalam hal perasaannya. Mereka tidak pernah benar-benar mengerti apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan oleh Tuan muda Akashi Seijuuro.

"Seijuuro-sama?"

Kecuali untuk yang satu ini. Seseorang yang saat ini duduk di kursi mobil, tepat di sampingnya.

"Kenapa melamun?"

Sekali. Dua kali. Akashi mengerjapkan matanya. Mengerling sinis. "Aku tidak melamun, Tetsuya."

"Oke, Anda tidak melamun," si surai biru mengangkat bahu acuh, setelah itu membuka pintu mobil di sampingnya. Berjalan memutari mobil, berhenti di seberang pintu, hingga pintu di samping Akashi terbuka. Mempersilahkan sang tuan muda untuk keluar.

Angin berhembus dingin begitu Akashi keluar dari mobil. Menerpa wajahnya dan membuat uap-uap tipis ketika ia bernapas. Untung saja Kuroko sudah memakaikan mantel yang tebal untuk tubuhnya. Mengingat bulan Desember dan musim dingin sedang melanda Tokyo.

Akashi mendongak. Menghela napas panjang begitu bangunan tua dan besar di depannya sudah mulai dipenuhi beberapa anak seumuran dengannya. Memang, desain sekolahnya terlihat seperti bangunan lama pada jaman Eropa. Ia merapatkan mantel yang dikenakannya lalu meniup pelan kesepuluh jemari kecilnya, namun semakin ia meniupnya, uap tipis yang dikeluarkannya semakin banyak. Langkah kakinya mulai berjalan memasuki gerbang, sama sekali tidak mengucap kata pamit atau 'Aku pergi dulu'. Ah, sejak kapan ia melakukannya?

"Seijuuro-sama,"

Langkah Akashi berhenti. Menoleh ke belakang dan menatap Kuroko datar. "Apa lagi, Tetsuya?"

Alih-alih menjawab, sang _butler _hanya tersenyum simpul dan berjalan mendekati Akashi. Berlutut di depan si surai merah dan mensejajarkan tingginya dengan tinggi Akashi. Sepasang iris biru langitnya menatap lekat-lekat mata di depannya. Biru bertemu _heterochrome_.

Akashi membuka mulut, hendak bertanya. Namun kalimat yang sudah berada di ujung mulutnya terpaksa berhenti begitu ia merasakan dua tangan Kuroko mengambil satu tangannya dan mengenggamnya sejenak. Erat. Sampai Akashi bisa merasakan sesuatu tersimpan di atas telapak tangannya. Sebuah kotak terbungkus rapi. Kecil. Berwarna hitam dengan pita merah menghiasinya.

"Sesuai janji, aku akan mengatakannya karena Seijuuro-sama berhasil menghabiskan segelas susu sebagai sarapan tadi," suaranya melembut, termasuk nada geli yang terselip di sana. "Untuk itu…" Kuroko menangkupkan kedua tangan Akashi. Meminta tuan mudanya untuk menggemgam hadiah kecil pemberiannya. "Selamat ulang tahun, Seijuuro-sama. Ini hadiah kecil dariku. Maaf jika hadiah ini tidak bisa membuat senang."

Ingin rasanya Akashi meneriaki segala kosa kata untuk mengatakan kalau Kuroko adalah _butler_ yang tidak berguna. Seseorang yang sangat tidak dibutuhkannya. Seseorang yang dengan seenaknya memasuki semua teritori hidupnya. Ia, Kuroko Tetsuya, pemuda bersurai biru langit yang tidak pernah Akashi duga kedatangannya. Tapi… mengapa? Mengapa setiap pikiran buruk yang ingin dilakukannya terhadap Kuroko bisa berkebalikan dengan isi hatinya? Ia membencinya! Akashi membenci Kuroko! Namun sudut hatinya selalu menolak. Bukankah itu tidak adil?

Rahang Akashi mengeras. "Tetsuya… kau tidak perlu—"

"Malam ini. Pastikan malam ini Seijuuro-sama bersikap senang dan tersenyum. Tuan besar dan Nyonya besar memintaku untuk mengajak Anda makan malam bersama mereka."

"Papa dan Mama?" ada harapan di sana. Yang terselip dalam nada suaranya meski raut wajahnya terlihat datar. Binar di kedua matanya tampak antusias. "Mereka akan bersamaku malam ini?"

Senyum di wajah Kuroko melebar. "Seijuuro-sama tentu tidak ingin mengacaukannya, bukan?"

Akashi tertegun. Antara percaya dan tidak percaya mendengar perkataan Kuroko. Rasanya aneh, tiba-tiba saja orang tuanya mengajak makan malam bersama. Di hari ulang tahunnya pula. Aah, kapan terakhir kalinya ia mendapat kesempatan seperti itu?

Ditatapnya dalam diam kotak kecil pemberian Kuroko. Entah mengapa—walaupun Akashi tidak ingin mengakuinya—rasa hangat mulai merayap ke dalam hatinya. Entah karena suhu tubuh Kuroko, atau karena segala perasaan yang melingkupi jiwanya. Akashi tidak tahu.

"Kenapa…" suaranya terdengar lirih. Namun Kuroko masih bisa mendengarnya. "Kau melakukan ini, Tetsuya?" bersamaan dengan itu, kepalanya kembali terangkat. Menatap sepasang iris langit Kuroko lekat-lekat. Mencoba menembus pemikiran pemuda itu dari dasar jiwanya.

Diam sejenak, bibir tipisnya kembali datar. Hingga sadar Akashi masih menunggu jawabannya, garis tipis itu kembali menekuk. "Seijuuro-sama, tak perlu alasan untuk merasa bahagia ketika hari penting bagi Seijuuro-sama tiba. Ketika Seijuuro-sama dilahirkan di dunia ini. Ketika Seijuuro-sama melihat indahnya bagaimana kehidupan. Ketika untuk pertama kalinya, Seijuuro-sama menangis, menandakan Anda sudah lahir. Dan bagaimana Nyonya besar sudah berjuang demi melahirkan Anda."

Akashi tak membantah. Masih dengan sabar menunggu Kuroko untuk melanjutkan. Bagi Kuroko, mungkin pemilihan kata yang digunakannya terdengar berat untuk anak seusia Akashi, namun ia tahu, tuan muda di depannya ini sangatlah cerdas.

"Berhentilah bersikap seolah-olah Seijuuro-sama bisa melakukan semuanya tanpa bantuan siapa-siapa. Anda tidak sendirian, Seijuuro-sama."

"Bohong." suara itu mulai bergetar. Namun bukan Akashi Seijuuro namanya jika ia langsung menangis di depan sang _butler._ Suaranya bergetar karena ia menahan marah. Menahan segala emosi yang selama ini menganggunya. Yang selama ini ia pendam ketika semuanya terasa kosong dan sepi. "Tidak perlu berkata manis seperti itu, Tetsuya. Aku bisa menebak mereka hanya berusaha membuatku senang dan berakhir makan malam itu tidak akan pernah terjadi,"

Tidak. Akashi tidak akan mengulang kesalahan untuk kedua kalinya. Kesalahan yang dibuatnya dulu. Ketika ia berharap kedua orang tuanya akan di sana. Menemaninya ketika ulang tahun. Mendengar mereka mengucap kalimat, 'Selamat ulang tahun, Seijuuro. Kami menyayangimu.' Hingga berakhir ia tertidur di kamarnya, sendiri, gelap. Tanpa ada yang menemani. Tanpa ada yang tahu ia menangis, meski hanya di dalam hati. Dengan alasan semua pekerjaan yang harus mereka selesaikan. Semua itu dusta! Untuk itu Akashi berhenti berharap dan tidak pernah percaya lagi.

"Tidak, jangan berpikir seperti itu, Sei—"

"Aku bilang itu bohong!" ia menepis dengan kasar genggaman Kuroko. Membuat kotak kecil yang berada di tangannya tadi terlempar begitu saja. Tergeletak di tumpukan salju tepat di bawah kakinya. "Tidak perlu bersikap semuanya akan berjalan dengan lancar, Tetsuya! Semua itu bohong!"

"Seijuuro-sama…"

"Memangnya _butler_ sepertimu tahu apa?! Kau hanya digaji oleh Papa hanya untuk menjagaku! Hanya untuk sebuah formalitas pekerjaan! Untuk itu hentikan semua omong kosongmu!"

Hancur. Pecah. Dinding yang selama ini Akashi buat untuk meredam amarahnya hancur begitu saja di depan Kuroko.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan siapa-siapa, bahkan di hari ulang tahunku. Termasuk kau, Tetsuya! Aku sama sekali tidak pernah membutuhkan _butler_ sepertimu!"

Bersamaan dengan ucapan terakhirnya, Akashi berbalik cepat menuju gerbang sekolah. Meninggalkan Kuroko di belakangnya—yang sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak di tempatnya. Meninggalkan segala perasaan yang Akashi tinggalkan, terserah, ia tidak peduli. Meninggalkan kotak kecil berpita merah di antara tumpukan salju. Basah. Dan kini hadiah itu tak berarti apa-apa. Meninggalkan segalanya. Termasuk harapan yang selama ini Akashi simpan jauh-jauh dalam hatinya.

Hingga Akashi Seijuuro menghilang ditelan kerumunan para siswa dan tidak lagi berada dalam jangkauan Kuroko, sosok kecil yang rapuh itu tidak berbalik sama sekali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sei-chan, apa kau sudah bersiap-siap—oh! Tetsuya-kun! Kau membuat Sei-chan tampak tampan hari ini!"

Sepasang iris berbeda warna itu menoleh serentak begitu mendapati pintu kamar Akashi terbuka dan munculah sosok wanita cantik dibaliknya. Gaun _tosca_ jatuhnya terlihat bergerak anggun ketika kaki beralas sepatu tingginya bergema di sepanjang lantai ruangan. Senyum menghiasi wajahnya, puas melihat anak laki-lakinya tampak berbeda malam itu.

"Lihat putra tampan Mama," Akashi menunduk ketika sang Ibu mencium pipi kanannya sebentar, setelah itu mengacak surai merahnya dengan sayang. "Kau harus berterima kasih pada Tetsuya nanti. Nah, ayo, Papa sudah menunggu kita di mobil."

Wanita itu sempat melihat Kuroko dan mengucap terima kasih lewat sorot matanya. Kuroko mengangguk tanda mengerti, membungkuk sedikit, setelah itu tersenyum simpul. Sedangkan Akashi masih tidak mau membuka suara bahkan ketika satu tangannya digenggam erat oleh sang Ibu dan membawanya pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

"Seijuuro-sama…"

Akashi menoleh sedikit ketika Kuroko berbisik. Tak ada ucapan di sana. Pemuda bersurai biru muda itu mengangkat jari telunjuknya, meletakannya di depan bibir, dan menggerakannya mengikuti lengkungan bibir tipisnya.

Membentuk seulas senyum.

Tidak mengangguk juga tidak menggeleng. Akashi kembali memutar kepala dan mengikuti sang Ibu melangkah keluar rumah, memasuki mobil, dan mulai melaju di jalanan meninggalkan pekarangan rumahnya.

"Konyol," gumam Akashi keki.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, mereka bertiga sudah menduduki salah satu meja di restoran milik keluarga Akashi. Beruntung pengunjung sedang sepi saat itu. Dan di luar dugaan Akashi, semuanya berjalan dengan lancar.

Dimulai dengan kue berukuran lumayan besar dengan tulisan 'Happy Birthday Seijuuro'. Ucapan selamat dari Ayah dan Ibunya. Nyanyian selamat ulang tahun khusus untuknya. Kue potongan pertama yang diberikan Akashi pada sang Ibu. Hingga berakhir dengan pemberian kado dan makan malam bersama.

Akashi merasakannya. Ia tidak sendirian. Ada Ayah dan Ibunya di sana, duduk di samping kanan kirinya. Tersenyum tulus ke arahnya. Mengacak surai merahnya lembut dan memeluknya singkat namun erat.

"Kau tahu, Sei-chan, Tetsuya-kun yang merencanakan semua ini pada Mama dan Papa,"

Gerakan Akashi—yang sedang menyendok sedikit sup tofunya—terhenti begitu saja ketika mendengar nama _butler_ pribadinya disebut. Menatap wanita cantik di sampingnya dengan bingung.

"Dia meminta kami untuk meluangkan waktu di hari ulang tahunmu. _Well_, memang hal ini jarang terjadi. Ini pertama kalinya ada seorang _butler_ yang meminta waktu Papa dan Mamamu untuk menghentikan pekerjaan."

"Apa…" Ada ketakutan dalam nada bicara Akashi. "Kalian marah pada Tetsuya?"

Suara tawa renyah keluar dari bibir sang Ayah. "Tentu saja tidak, Seijuuro. Kami tidak marah terhadap Tetsuya karena ini untukmu. Tepat di hari ulang tahunmu,"

Akashi mencengkeram sendoknya dengan erat. Satu tangannya yang bebas mengepal. Sekarang apa lagi? Kini perasaan bersalah menggerogoti relung hatinya. Mengapa? Mengapa untuk Kuroko Tetsuya… ia harus merasa seperti ini?

"Tetsuya-kun sangat menyayangimu, kau tahu, Sei-chan? Ia sudah seperti kakakmu saja,"

"Untuk itu Seijuuro, kau harus berterima kasih padanya ketika pulang nanti,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yang Akashi ingat semuanya berjalan sangat cepat.

Ia berlari dengan cepat menuju pintu kamarnya. Berharap menemukan sosoknya di sana. Namun, ketika pintu itu terbuka lebar, tak ada siapapun di sana. Awalnya Akashi sudah merasa curiga ketika Kuroko tidak menunggunya di depan pintu rumah. Dan sekarang kecurigaannya bertambah ketika tidak menemukan Kuroko di kamarnya sendiri. Ke mana perginya? Atau mungkin saja pemuda itu merasa marah dan—

"Yang benar saja!"

Lamunan Akashi buyar ketika mendengar suara sang Ayah berteriak di lantai bawah. Penasaran, dengan cepat langkah kaki kecilnya kembali ke luar kamar dan menuruni tangga dengan terburu-buru, tanpa takut ia akan terjatuh. Dan begitu kakinya sampai di tangga terakhir, kedua bola matanya membulat.

Di sana, untuk pertama kalinya, Akashi melihat hal yang selama ini tidak pernah dilihatnya.

Kepala pelayan yang menunduk dengan wajah sedih, Ayahnya yang membentak tak percaya, Ibunya yang terjatuh dengan posisi duduk di dekat kaki Ayahnya sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. Membekap mulutnya hanya untuk menahan suara isakannya.

"Papa… Mama…"

Ketiga orang dewasa itu serempak menoleh. Ada yang aneh. Akashi bisa merasakannya. Tepat ketika mereka bertiga tidak menatapnya langsung di mata.

"Mama… kenapa?" matanya menatap sang Ibu. Sama, wanita itu tidak menatapnya balik. "Papa…" kali ini berpindah pada Ayahnya. Ia melihat pria baruh baya itu menggeleng lemah. Setelah itu, matanya beralih pada seorang pria tua yang bekerja sebagai kepala pelayan keluarga Akashi. Hanya satu pertanyaan yang dapat ia lontarkan. "Dimana… Tetsuya?"

Tak ada jawaban. Bahkan ketika Ibunya memeluknya dengan erat sambil menangis lebih keras lagi, Akashi sama sekali tidak mendapat jawaban.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Seijuuro-sama, tak perlu alasan untuk merasa bahagia ketika hari penting bagi Seijuuro-sama tiba,"_

**.**

"Nah, Sei-chan, kau sudah siap bertemu dengannya?"

Kepala surai merah itu mendongak. Menatap dengan sayu tatapan sang Ibu yang terlihat sendu. Senyum terlukis di wajah cantiknya, meski terlihat dipaksakan dan mengandung perih di dalamnya. Akashi balas tersenyum dan menatap lurus pintu besar cokelat tua di depannya.

"Kau harus tersenyum, Sei-chan. Jangan membuatnya sedih,"

Akashi mengangguk. Dan pintu mulai terbuka.

**.**

_"Ketika Seijuuro-sama dilahirkan di dunia ini. Ketika Seijuuro-sama melihat indahnya bagaimana kehidupan,"_

**.**

Ruangan itu cukup besar. Tapi tidak lebih besar dari kamar tidurnya. Hanya ada satu lemari pakaian yang tersimpan di sudut ruangan, dan satu tempat tidur tepat di samping jendela besar. Di sana, Akashi melihatnya. Sosok bersurai biru muda itu tampak sama. Duduk di atas tempat tidur dengan posisi menyamping. Wajahnya menghadap ke arah jendela dengan sinar matahari menyinari tempatnya. Memberikan kesan misterius.

Jantung Akashi berdegup kencang. Entah mengapa langkah kakinya terasa berat begitu ia mencoba mendekati tempat tidur itu. Sampai langkahnya benar-benar berhenti tepat di sampingnya, Akashi menarik napas panjang, lalu mengembuskannya perlahan.

"Seijuuro-sama?"

Harus Akashi akui, ia merindukan panggilan itu. Bagaimana bibir tipis yang setiap pagi dan setiap malam mengucap panggilan seperti itu. Bagaimana senyum menghiasinya ketika nama itu masuk melewati gendang telinga Akashi. Bagaimana ketulusan yang terdengar dari nada suaranya.

"Seijuuro-sama, kau ada di sini?"

**.**

_"Ketika untuk pertama kalinya, Seijuuro-sama menangis, menandakan Anda sudah lahir,"_

**.**

"Ya, aku di sini, Tetsuya."

Kepala itu menoleh perlahan. Akashi harus berusaha menahan segala rasa dan emosi yang meluap dalam dadanya. Kedua tangan kecilnya terkepal dengan erat sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih. Ia harus kuat. Akashi Seijuuro tidak boleh terlihat lemah. Bahkan di depan _butler_-nya sekalipun. Tidak boleh. Ia tidak boleh menangis.

Bahkan ketika mendapati sepasang iris biru langit yang selama ini menatapnya penuh dengan kelembutan, kasih sayang, dan datar sekalipun ditutup dengan perban yang melingkari serempat kepala dan matanya, Akashi harus tetap terlihat kuat.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Senyum tipis itu tersungging. Tidak berubah sama sekali. "Baik seperti biasanya. Seijuuro-sama sendiri?"

"Aku…" tenggorokan Akashi tercekat. Apa ini? Mengapa kalimat 'aku baik-baik saja' tidak bisa langsung terucap? Mengapa lidahnya terasa kelu? "Aku…"

**.**

_"Dan bagaimana Nyonya besar sudah berjuang demi melahirkan Anda."_

**.**

"Seijuuro-sama? Ada apa?"

"Tetsuya, bodoh!"

Akashi tidak peduli sekarang. Terlebih ketika matanya menangkap kotak kecil berwarna hitam dan berpita merah berada di pangkuan Kuroko. Kertasnya mulai lusuh. Namun bentuknya tetap sama. Ia tidak bisa menahannya, sungguh. Untuk kali ini saja, Akashi ingin menyerah dengan segala sikapnya yang egois. Kali ini saja…

"Kau benar-benar bodoh! Tetsuya bodoh!"

Biarkan ia memeluk tubuh pemuda itu lebih erat lagi sebelum ia terlambat melakukannya. Biarkan ia menangis di dadanya, toh tidak ada salahnya seorang anak kecil sepertinya menangis. Entah apa yang akan dikatakan Ayahnya nanti, Akashi malas memikirkannya.

Akashi tahu, begitu pula dengan Kuroko. Kecelakaan itu sudah terjadi. Tepat ketika Kuroko hendak mengantarkan kotak kecil sebagai hadiah untuk Akashi. Kotak kecil yang sebelumnya terlempar di atas hamparan salju, yang sebelumnya sudah ditolak oleh Akashi. Kotak yang berisi sepasang sarung tangan kecil berwarna biru muda. Kecelakaan itu juga yang nyaris merebut nyawa Kuroko. Jika tidak dengan cepat tim medis menolongnya, walau sempat dinyatakan kritis, Kuroko berhasil diselamatkan. Walaupun kini, Kuroko harus merelakan satu hal yang paling terpenting bagi hidupnya.

"Seijuuro-sama, bukankah sudah kubilang seorang laki-laki itu tidak boleh menangis?"

Kedua tangan Kuroko bergerak secara asal. Mencoba mencari sesuatu dengan merasakannya lewat telapak tangan. Begitu jemarinya berhasil menyentuh helai lembut Akashi, Kuroko tersenyum sambil mengusap puncak kepalanya pelan. Memintanya untuk tenang.

"Maaf, Seijuuro-sama. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahmu dalam keadaan seperti ini…"

"Biarkan saja!"

Kuroko terkekeh geli. Rambut ini, tangan kecil yang memeluknya ini, mata yang terpejam erat dan membasahi selimutnya ini, bisa Kuroko rasakan semuanya. Dalam bentuk fisik, suhu, dan teksturnya. Hanya dengan sentuhan telapak tangannya.

"Maaf… Maafkan aku…"

"Tidak, Seijuuro-sama tidak bersalah. Tidak perlu ada yang disalahkan di sini."

Akashi mendongak. Berharap sepasang iris biru langit yang selama ini dirindukannya menatapnya balik. Namun tetap saja, hasilnya nihil. Bahkan mustahil. Hamparan laut itu tidak akan pernah terlihat lagi. Begitu pula binar yang selalu ditunjukannya.

"Tetsuya… matamu…"

**.**

_"Berhentilah bersikap seolah-olah Seijuuro-sama bisa melakukan semuanya tanpa bantuan siapa-siapa. Anda tidak sendirian, Seijuuro-sama."_

**.**

Satu tepukan ringan kembali hinggap di puncak kepala Akashi.

Akashi mendongak. Masih terlihat seperti Kuroko Tetsuya yang dulu. Dengan senyum simpul yang tersungging di wajahnya. Walau tidak lebar, tapi juga tidak tipis.

"Maaf. Mulai saat ini, penglihatanku akan dibantu dengan tongkat ketika menjaga Seijuuro-sama. Tidak akan seperti dulu lagi,"

Hanya Kuroko Tetsuya. Yang bahkan masih bisa tersenyum dengan ringan dikala ia tak memiliki penglihatan lagi. Ketika kegelapan menjadi pandangannya. Yang selama ini bisa membuka pintu hati Akashi Seijuuro. Dan yang selama ini menemani Akashi Seijuuro dikala kesepian mendatanginya.

**.**

_"Seijuuro-sama…"_

**.**

"Tetsuya, cepatlah sembuh…"

Lagi. Senyum simpul itu terlukis di wajahnya. Ringan. Tanpa ada beban.

Dan Akashi tak perlu jawaban lebih. Ia mengerti. Sangat mengerti. **  
**

**.**

_"Tersenyumlah…"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Owari~~~**

* * *

**A/N : Holaaa~~~ Kembali lagi dengan Suki di sini~~/plak. Oke, ehem, buat **Shiori Kurotsu** yang sedang berulang tahun tanggal **21 Maret** sekarang, sekali lagi **Otanjoubi Omedetou**. Ini, Neechan sudah membuatkan hadiahnya. Maaf kalau tidak sesuai keinginanmu ya/digiles. Abis entah kenapa, lebih ada 'feel' ketika Akashi berperan sebagai tokoh Tuan Muda di sini, hehehe. Karena Shiori memintanya genre family. Kayaknya beda lagi kalo Romance/plak XDD Lain kali deh, Suki buatkan Akashi-nya yang jadi buttler. Hehehehe…**

**Semoga suka dengan ceritanya ya, Shiorii~~~ *dan maaf soal typonya. Gak dicek lagi, abis ini ngebut ngerjainnya/plak!***

**Terima kasih juga buat Minna yang sudah membaca sampai akhir ya *wink***

**Akhir kata, **

**Review please? \(^o^)/ **


End file.
